


Creak and Trust (A Lesson in Not Fucking on the Floor)

by made1for1life1



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alpha Luke Hobbs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Deckard Consents As Best He Can But Luke has Morals, Deckard is Drugged During the Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Deckard Shaw, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made1for1life1/pseuds/made1for1life1
Summary: Hobbs and Shaw have been working together long enough to just become Luke and Deckard now. They have as close as one could say to a friendship. But Luke is delayed getting Deckard from a mission and next thing he knows, he's directed toward a hospital. Deckard's in heat and the doctors have no idea how to deal with it. He had no idea how bad it actually was.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Creak and Trust (A Lesson in Not Fucking on the Floor)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to have a tooth drilled out and apparently my new reaction to stress is smut/fluff fanfiction. It helped me not run out of the office screaming at least. It's probably not entirely coherent but I did edit it afterward as best I could. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Take care of yourselves!

Luke tried to ease into the room slowly, well aware of how an Alpha invading his space looked to Deckard. The Omega was already tense when he finally got the rest of his mass through the door. 

“Shaw.” Luke greeted as usual. 

Deckard pressed harder against the back wall, snarling and sweating. 

“C’mon man. You know me.” Luke coaxed, spreading his arms out. 

Deckard  _ flinched _ and Luke’s heart  _ dropped _ . 

“Okay.” Luke said drawing the word out.

He lowered himself to the floor as slow as possible. Because Deckard shouldn’t flinch. Deckard didn’t flinch when Luke had been actively punching him in the face. Deckard didn’t flinch when he got fake-shot. And Deckard especially didn’t flinch now that they’d established something close to a working friendship. So this?

This was wrong. 

Deckard didn’t leave the wall. Or stop shaking. But he looked. Maybe less freaked out? Luke could barely tell. 

“Happened?” Deckard barely rasped out. 

Luke crossed his arm. “They drugged you up pretty good. You beat the shit outta them and ran. They’re pretty sure whatever the hell is in you threw you into heat.” He summed up. 

Deckard looked around, moving his head slowly like the room would spin out from under him at any second. He looked like he was taking it all in for the first time, the dull white walls, the dozen medical pillows, sterile blankets, water, heat aids, and power bars. Standard Omega recovery room. Luke was ready for yelling, ready for a fight, ready for a Shaw-level bitch fit but all he got was—

“Oh.” He said quietly.

Luke frowned. “Scarin’ me Deck. You okay?”

Deckard didn’t answer. He just started pushing the pillows and blankets around aimlessly. Luke had seen Omegas in heat before. Hell. He’d seen Deckard in heat before. From a distance of course, he liked his balls intact. If there was one thing they were meticulously about, even when they were so desperate for sex they couldn’t even talk, it was their nest. 

Deckard seemed to know it too. His face scrunched up more and more when he had to stop to catch his breath or wipe his forehead. 

“Deck?”

Eyes snapped over to him. 

“Can I help?” Luke spread his hands out wide. 

Deckard blinked at him and twisted the crunchy medical sheet between his fingers. After a second of his eyes wandering around Deckard nodded, looking away. Luke swung to his knees and moved the disorganized mess into some kind of shape. 

“I outta teach Sam how to do this.” Luke kept talking in low tones. “My sweet lil’ Alpha pup should at least know how to make a decent nest you know? She’ll probably bicker with me about it a bit. I just think every Alpha should know how to make a,” Luke paused admiring his…. less than perfect handiwork, “Well, at least a workable nest.”

Deckard swung his head around at the nest then started tugging at the waist of his black jeans. Luke stayed still, knowing he’d get bit or worse if he tried to help. The Omega fought with his clothing for a while before he finally figured out his shoes were in the way. It would have been funny if it didn’t make Luke’s heart clench.

Deckard struggled his way out of his button down and lay down on the stark, medical grade sheets. Luke winced sympathetically at the disappointed pout on the man. Deckard’s fingers flexed on the ungiving fabric. Luke couldn’t even lie about how much the situation sucked. Shit he wouldn’t blame the man for crying at this point.

“This is gonna be rough Deckard. And I’m sorry about that. I shoulda been faster.” 

Deckard’s face pressed into the pillow. There was no scent for him to pick up. Not even his own. He writhed for a second, bordering on a hissy fit. Then just froze, staring off blankly. 

“Deck?” Luke asked. 

The Omega didn’t respond, or even look at him. 

Luke slid over to him and put a hand down on his shoulder. “Deckard Shaw!”

The man’s head dragged around to his general direction but there was no recognition on his face. None of the patented industrial level grimaces. No smirk that Luke knew would end up in a fight. Nothing. Luke stroked his bare shoulder. 

“I need yah to fight this. I can’t even imagine how this feels but you gotta be okay.”

Nothing. Stares as blank as the white sheet beneath his head. A quiet whisper. 

“What?” Luke leaned down nearly into the nest to hear what he’d said. 

Deckard’s head came up and pressed into Luke’s neck, scenting him lethargically. Luke tilted his head to let him have space and ran his hand down Deckard’s shaking back. The Omega made a bitten off, pained whine that cut Luke to the core. He shoved his shoes away and pulled his shirt off before fitting his bulk into the nest. Deckard dragged his drug-filled body on top of Luke as soon as he was on his back. 

“Okay, okay. Ow.” Luke winced as Deckard’s nails bit into his skin. 

Luke put a hand on Deckard’s hip and pulled him so the Omega’s torso was draped across him, hip to shoulder. His head dropped to Luke’s neck panting. 

He’d been under anesthesia a few times in his life. There was one Luke could remember with clarity. He’d woken up still drugged and disoriented. He was angry and scared and locked in his own slow reacting body. The panic nearly killed him to the point that they had to bring Sam running in to talk him down.

Luke held Deckard firmly. He only had half an idea how fucking bad he felt but he wouldn’t leave him alone with it. Deckard’s hips twitched minutely against the Alpha’s thigh. Shit. Luke had nearly forgotten the heat part of this. 

“Do you want some help with uh?” Luke offered vaguely gliding his hand down toward the Omega’s ass. 

Deckard’s shoulders bunched up and he arched his back slightly. Luke grit his teeth. It wasn’t a yes. He fucking hated it. He had no idea how much pain Deckard was in or what he wanted done or how much he wanted Luke to do. 

Luke pressed his lips to the part of Deckard’s head he could reach. “I’m gonna try to help. You gotta bite or stop me if something is wrong okay? I just. I don’t know what to do. I know taking down the heat will make you feel better but I don’t know how you want it done.” He admitted. 

Deckard nodded his head. Luke ground his teeth, still not entirely sure. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden lick on the side of his neck. Deckard lapped sloppily over his gland, hips tilting under Luke’s hand. The Alpha sighed and took it as about as much of a yes as he was going to get. 

He palmed Deckard’s ass, fingers sliding down his crack. Deckard gave a full body shudder. Luke could feel all the slick. Deckard was soaked and still gushing. Luke slid one broad finger into him and the Omega went lax with a deep sigh. One of his hands ended up on Luke’s face. 

“Want me to move?” Luke asked. 

He got zero response so he tried slowly pulling the finger out. His body responded to the obscenely wet sound and Luke’s dick perked up despite his best intentions. The Omega’s entrance contracted, almost grasping his finger as it slid out. Luke added another and two fingers slid easily into the loose, wet hole. 

Deckard gasped something into the side of his neck. 

Luke froze. “What’s wrong?”

Deckard panted for breath then finally gasped out, “More.”

Luke nodded. He debated for a second then tucked all four of his fingers together into as much of a cylinder as he could make. Deckard’s usual heat aids were about as large. He pushed and the tips slid in easily. More pressure. The Omega’s rim finally started to stretch and Deckard groaned softly. He rocked back onto Luke’s fingers. 

“There yah go.” Luke coaxed. 

He tried to match the Omega’s disorganized rhythm. Deckard huffed so he stopped and let him work. Luke grimaced at the more and more distressed tone Deckard was making. He couldn’t do this.

“We’re gonna shift okay?” Luke said, having had enough. 

He slipped his fingers free. Deckard made a sound close to a sob. Luke pulled his leg across so Deckard straddled his hips. He pushed the Deckard’s lax body into a sitting position propped up by Luke’s palm. The Alpha quickly shoved his finger back inside Deckard. The Omega’s mouth dropped open. There was a pause and Luke worried at his bottom lip. Maybe this was too far.

Deckard blinked and shifted. His hips rocked side to side, testing. The Omega panted, holding his own weight up finally. He fucked himself on Luke’s hand, grinding his dick on the Alpha’s palm. Luke tried desperately to ignore the way the smell, the wet kisses on the side of his neck, and slick dripping over his stomach made his dick ache. The Omega had no such qualms and kept up his frantic pace, breathing picking up more and more with each bounce. He sank down hard and rolled his hips forward. His dick spilled over Luke’s hand, hole clenching his fingers. Luke swallowed a low moan.

“Good Deck.” Luke said gently. “Made it through one Princess.”

Deckard whined and pushed at his hand. Luke careful drew his fingers out of Deckard’s ass, pausing when he gasped. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Luke completely away or just out a bit. Deckard didn’t stop waving him off until his hand was completely removed.

“No hand?” Luke asked.

He bucked when the Omega immediately sat fully and rubbed against the bulge in his pants. Slick smeared over the dark material. Luke fidgeted. He knew Deckard needed a knot. He looked over at the medical grade knotting dildo. The other followed his gaze and snarled, clawing at Luke’s stomach. 

“Okay. Okay. Deckard listen, it’s your choice, I’m not saying no but wouldn’t you prefer? Ouch! Okay!” 

Luke nearly dislodged the frantic Omega shoving his pants and boxers off. Deckard rocked back, growling possessively like Luke was going to take his dick away any minute. Luke could feel everything and it made him  _ want _ . 

“All yours Deck.” Luke raised his hands in surrender then put them above his head submissively. 

Deckard sank down onto his dick. It was by no means slow but when he finally took it, Luke could see his shoulders sag in relief. The Omega’s body relaxed into place, his hands laying loosely against the Alpha’s stomach instead of trying to claw through it. Deckard whined.

“You’re okay Deck.” He murmured. 

Deckard’s head came up slowly, finally meeting his eyes. The red shot rims only barely reminded Luke why they were there. Luke made a low concerned sound and Deckard answered by rocking his hips minutely. He looked terrible, runny blood red eyes, sweating, shaking. Luke wondered if he shouldn’t try to coax him to flip over and let Luke take care of him. But the Omega sat upright further and fell into a hypnotic rhythm. It made Luke tense up from head to toe.

“Luke.” Deckard said weakly. 

“ ‘M right here.” 

Deckard gestured toward him for something. Luke looked side to side, what did he want? Luke took his hands out from behind his head and slowly offered them to Deckard. He took both of them right away and settled Luke’s massive hands on his hips. He hadn’t realized they were shaking until his fingers stilled on Deckard’s hot skin. 

“Thank you.” Luke said breathlessly. 

An Omega’s body was a precious privilege. 

Deckard’s body? Even more so. 

His trust? That was priceless. 

Deckard’s hand slipped back to Luke’s stomach. His grinding slowed even further, becoming deep rolling motions that Luke could feel were stretching the Omega’s entrance. 

Deckard went rigid. The Alpha froze, trying to sense what his Omega did. 

Footsteps edged toward the metal door to their space. Someone talking too loud. And Deckard was panicking. Heart rate going up. That hunted look in his eyes. And Luke didn’t like that. His Omega was safe with him. He wanted to say that. Wanted to tell him it was okay. It was doctors. It was  _ safe _ . But all that came out of his mouth was an ungodly Alpha roar. 

“Oh shit!” 

Two sets of feet scrambled away from the door. 

Luke held his breath. He knew he’d fucked up. The hell had he done? Deckard was already terrified enough. His eyes flicked over to the Omega, waiting for a freak out. Luke blinked in surprise. Deckard had his head cocked, jaw hanging, and flushed. The Alpha rumbled unconsciously and the blotchy pink flush spread.

“You’re safe Deckard. I gotcha.” Luke hummed. 

Deckard’s hole twitch minutely around his dick. The Omega watched him, bobbing his head aimlessly. 

Luke soothed his thumbs over the indentations on Deckard’s hips. “Let’s get you through this and back to a hundred percent. I’m not holding you to any of this shit okay? It’s all good Deck. Whatever you need from me.”

Deckard sighed and rocked his hips. One of his hands flattened over Luke’s chest. Luke growled unconsciously. Deckard keened. It finally clicked for the Alpha what was going on. Deckard knew he was helpless, he was making sure Luke was still strong.

“Fuck Deckard.” Luke growled, hands tightening on his hips. “Three years ago you were kill-on-sight for me. Now I’d fight off armies with my dick out for you. You know that?”

Luke knew the Omega could barely hear him, let alone understand him. He let the rumble of his chest and a half thrust do the talking. Deckard gasped and rolled his hips. His wet rim just pressing the top of Luke’s knot. The Alpha’s eyes nearly rolled back at the feeling. Deckard pushed down just hard enough that Luke’s knot slipped in. He moaned, tossing his head. 

“Fuck that’s tight.” Luke grunted. 

Deckard sat there just shifting his hips for a second. Luke waited for him to start back with his rocking motions. Instead the Omega pulled up, ass tightening around Luke’s bulge. Pulling harder and the knot popped back out making Luke jolt. 

“Oh fuck.” Luke cursed softly. 

Immediately the Omega started pushing back down. Deckard fucked himself with Luke’s knot, growling and grunting. The Alpha’s hands closed tighter around his hips from the feeling. He wasn’t used to his partners just taking what they needed but he was willing to offer it all up to Deckard. Luke kept muttering encouragement and trying to help with small thrusts. The Omega used his knot shamelessly, stuffing his hole full only to torture his own rim by tearing free. 

“How the hell can you stand this?” Luke grunted, breathlessly.

He felt strung out and desperate from the squeezing and relentless pressure. The Omega only glanced at him, one hand on Luke’s stomach, the other just barely rubbing his dick. Luke wanted to reach for it but he let Deckard run the show. This was for him only. Not that the knot torture didn’t help Luke out too. 

Deckard shoved himself down onto the knot forcefully. Luke grunted as he stuck fast inside the Omega. Deckard went rigid, straight as a rod and his thighs shook and tensed pushing his upward, tugging on Alpha’s knot. Luke grit his teeth and gripped Deckard’s hips. The Omega keened and his ass dropped. His hands splayed across Luke’s chest. The Alpha groaned and his dick throbbed against Deckard’s tight walls.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Deckard grunted helplessly. 

The pulsing milked Luke’s knot for all it was worth, working his load deeper inside the Omega. Deckard’s cum spilled over his stomach. Luke shifted a hand to cup Deckard’s dick and the Omega bucked into it, drawing his orgasm out as much as possible to delay the next sweep of heat. 

The Omega finished and shivered. He relaxed for a second, sighing, then yelped. Luke kept rubbing him. Deckard whined and fell lower over Luke’s front, elbows digging into the Alpha’s ribs. 

Luke stroked his back with one hand. “Shit Deck. I’m sorry. I know. I know. This’ll help though, I swear. Just relax. I got you.”

He rocked his hips forcing the knot to shift inside Deckard. Deckard’s mouth dropped in a silent holler and his head fell forward. The over stimulation burned him too but Luke breathed through it. Deckard was shaking with his head resting on Luke’s chest. Luke thumbed the tip of his dick and growled as deep as he could. The Omega came again with a sob. Deckard’s hands closed to fists on the Alpha’s chest. Luke grit his teeth at the pulsing around his abused knot.

Deckard stayed perfectly still except for the minute trembling of his shoulders. Luke took stilted breaths, battling the urge to make Deckard look at him, see if he was okay. He had to just pause. He waited. Patience was not his strong suit. Deckard finally took a gasping breath of his own.

Luke wiped his fingers off on the stupid sheets. He grabbed at a pillow and forced it between him and Deckard, trying to spare the Omega’s hips from the strain. This was a bad position. Fuck he shouldn’t have knotted him like this. 

Luke cupped the back of Deckard’s neck. “I’m so sorry Deckard. Just keep breathing. You’re okay.”

He gently undid the bend in the Omega’s knees a little, flinching when Deckard whined. He couldn't put Deckard’s hips in any kind of comfortable place so Luke let it be. Deckard sniffed wetly and let his whole weight down on Luke. Luke snagged a sheet and wiped Deckard’s face off even as the Omega fought him with weak motions of his shaking hands. He knew it didn’t feel particularly good. But it felt worse to wake up with a face full of goo. 

“Sorry princess.” Luke kissed the top of his head tiredly and dragged a clean sheet from the other side over top of them to give Deckard some cover from the threateningly bright white hospital lights. 

Luke tried to relax into the knotting tie. Deckard’s breathing evened against his chest. His fists loosened gradually. The Alpha sighed. He hoped Deckard would at least be back mind-wise soon. Time seemed to crawl by with all the speed of a flock of grannies with their walkers in a supermarket. Deckard stayed still and stable, resting or napping. Luke couldn’t tell. 

He remembered a drunk conversation they had a while back. A very very drunk conversation. Luke had been talking about his favorite rut, one he’d shared with his at-the-time wife and how she’d been pissed when he fell asleep.

Deckard had laughed at him. “Twinkle toes, if the ‘mega isn’t out like light when you wrap up, you done it wrong.”

Luke had scoffed and tossed a throw pillow at him. It took some coaxing but Deckard shared a memory of his own. His favorite heat. He’d been younger, home for the holiday with Jason, his long-term Alpha partner, a nest built with the help of his sister, as much good homemade food as he could stomach, and all his family on the other side of the door.

This was about as damn far from that as he could get. Luke gripped him tighter like some kind of physical strength could make it better. ‘Cause that he had plenty of. Ways to fix this? He had zero. 

“Gettin’ better?” Luke stroked Deckard’s back when he felt him shift.

Deckard paused for a moment and cleared his throat. “Yeah. I think so.”

“Thank god.”

Luke patted him lightly, so damn happy he could speak again. Deckard snorted against his shoulder. 

“Should have enjoyed a sweet, silent, submissive little Omega while you had the chance.” He said bitterly.

“Deck,” Luke grinned, “I prefer the banter or you trying to rip my balls off any day. Hate seeing you down.”

The Omega paused for a moment. Then Deckard struggled upright-ish and leaned his forehead on Luke’s. His eyes were still red rimmed but the hazel was clearer now.

“Fuck off.” Deckard muttered with the kind of rude fondness only he could manage.

Luke wrapped both his arms around him and shifted his knee to support Deckard’s thigh. “I’ll get right on that.”

Deckard rocked his hips gently and Luke’s knot worked free. Both of them grimaced at the feeling. Luke stretched his legs out and Deckard unbent his hips. 

“I’m too old for this.” He groaned. 

Luke patted his shoulder. “I gotcha there. My knees are gonna give me hell.”

Deckard nodded against his shoulder. “And god forgive whatever I just did to my lower back.”

“Should go get messages or sumthin’.” Luke muttered, exhausted. 

“Fuck no am I letting anyone touch me at this point.”

Luke hesitated. “Do you want me to go?”

“No. You stay put.” Deckard grumbled. “You’re not allowed to move. You’re the one I—“ 

He cut himself off. Luke soothed a hand across his shoulder, ready to let it go. 

“You I trust.” Deckard said quietly. “Thank you. I can’t remember well. But there are parts of it…. I appreciate…. so. No guilt alright? Yeah. Thank you.”

Luke shook to the core with the raw honesty. He had to swallow hard before speaking.

“Freaked me out.” Luke turned his face into Deckard’s. “I wanted you to be okay but I didn’t know how to help so… I’m just glad you’re back.”

Deckard laughed, rubbing his cheek against Luke’s. “Yeah sure. I’ll be back to full snark and grandeur tomorrow and you’ll regret saying that. By the way. You’re, erhm, not a bad heat partner if you’d ever care for a repeat performance. Perhaps with less drugs and significantly more bed?”

The Alpha purred, a deep rumble in his chest. “You break into my house enough that we share everything else. I’d be happy to share your actual heats with you. But yeah. Not on the fucking floor.”

“Good.” Deckard said. “Yes. Anyway, I have nearly a gallon of your cum spilling out of my rear so I’m going to shower.”

Luke sputtered and flushed despite himself. “Fucking… Deckard  _ why _ .”

The Omega ignored him, pushing slowly to his feet, trying to stretch out his back. He groaned in pain. Luke shifted his legs under his and both his knees popped. They shared a disgruntled look. 

It was gonna be a long day. 


End file.
